


unbelie-bubble

by soibean



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soibean/pseuds/soibean
Summary: where daehwi's having a crush crisis when his crush kissed him on his cheek and they aren't dating.





	unbelie-bubble

**Author's Note:**

> poorly written. i'm vvvv sorry about this. i'm so high that night, i don't know myself. should stop writing fics at 4am sighs. anyways, sorry for my errors, i'm not in my good state. hehet.
> 
> one thing: I TRIED!!!!! BUT I'M JUST A SO NOT HUMOROUS TYPE OF PERSON SO SORRY AGAIN.

_“woo hyung sos help jsy”_ daehwi had been spamming woojin for the past five minutes. the other was having his own crush crisis (he denies that it wasn't a crush), while the older boy was having his very own free time spent with his boyfriend, jihoon.  
  
“woojinie, you should answer hwi's calls” jihoon had suggested but the other shrugs and said, “he'd just compliment the boy to me and deny that he likes him, so no,” he shakes his head.  
  
but jihoon insisted, of course, the boy is literally whipped and soft for daehwi, sometimes woojin gets jealous but how could he? if he's also the one spoiling the younger. woojin sighs, and calls daehwi, even before the ringtone rings, it was immediately picked up by the boy.  
  
“hyung! oh my gosh, i'm about to die. i can't breath, hyung! jinyoungie kissed me! he kissed me on the cheek,” the other line squeals, and jihoon almost jumps in joy.  
  
“of course, he would. you two are boyfriends, stupid,” woojin deadpans, but he can't shake away the wide smile on his face, even after jihoon had smacked his shoulder.  
  
jihoon snatches the phone from woojin, “finally! jinhwi's together! so who made the first move?” the boy's voice was hinted with excitement. the couple were so happy.  
  
“hyungs, you got the wrong idea. we're not boyfriends, okay? no one did the first move, because we're not together. he said it was a friendly kiss, although my heart totally jumped out my chest. and besides hyung, it's not that i like him or he likes me, okay?” daehwi explains. and the smiles were replaced with gasps of disappointment.  
  
upon hearing that, woojin cursed. “you sure?” jihoon was the one who broke the cold, as the other continued cursing the boy and jinyoung.  
  
they might not hear it, but they felt daehwi nodding. “oh gosh, you two are hopeless,” and jihoon hangs up.  
  
daehwi, on the other side, was confused. he is really confused. first, the kiss. second, his hyungs' reactions. third, the feeling. and fourth, JIHOON WAS THE FIRST ONE TO HANG UP AND HE NEVER DID THAT TO DAEHWI.  
  
he sighs, and shakes his head, he then went out the closet inside his room, he has been hiding there after jinyoung left. honestly, he doesn't know what to do. but he knew jinyoung broke his mentality, and the first thought that came to his mind was to text woojin.  
  
but the boy had hanged up on him (or jihoon did).  
  
he opened the door of their room, peeks on the both sides. seeing that there are no signs of jinyoung, he walks towards the living room.  
  
before he had arrived to the living room, he peeks around, behind the walls. and when the sector was clear he was about to move out when...  
  
“whom are you hiding to?” daehwi lets out a scream as he jumps in surprise and fell on his butt.  
  
“yah!” daehwi managed to say before hitting the culprit's thighs. “you took out a hundred years from my life,” he hisses. the boy stood there, laughing, his hand on his pocket and the other one hitting the wall.  
  
“not funny, jinyoung, you piece of shit,” he stands, about to walk away when he felt jinyoung's toned arms wrapped around his body. “hey sorry. but i'm really regretting that i let us to be friends. i feel so disrespected,” the boy laughs.  
  
daehwi didn't answer, instead they walked to the kitchen, still on that position.  
  
they saw jaehwan on the table, eating a cereal, “what's up? want some cereal?” he asks, his eyes focused on the cereals floating on the milk.  
  
“are you sure, hyung? cereals at 3pm?” daehwi asks, disgust plastered on his face.  
  
“so what?—” he looks up, he was about to fight the younger (but of course, he wouldn't, he loves daehwi so much), and almost choked on the milk, “hey couples,” he smiles.  
  
“we're not a couple,” the two hisses. jaehwan, being the overreacting man he is, gasps as his spoon fell. then he stood, runs out of the kitchen.  
  
“wee woo wee woo, sos, JINYOUNG AND DAEHWI AREN'T DATING THEY SAY,” he screams at the top of his lungs, while running around. soon, they've seen the members walk out of their rooms, shock written on their faces.  
  
“what?” seongwoo shrieks. “you got to be kidding us,” sungwoon says in disbelief. jisung's hands covers his mouth, his eyes are wide.  
  
“hyungs are overreacting,” daehwi pouts and stomps away from the crowd to his room.  
  
-

  
as soon as 2park had arrived to the dorm, they stormed to daehwi's room (jinhwi's but jinyoung is nowhere to be seen).   
  
“HWI-YAH!” woojin screams as he rolls up the sleeves of his dress shirt. “who made you sad? jinyoung? i'm ready to beat him up!” he says, with a hi-ya in the end.   
  
the other park rushes to the boy, and hugs him tight. “our hwi, no, don't cry,” he hushes the younger.   
  
daehwi, upon feeling the boy's touch, he has taken his headphones off and looked at the two. “why?” he asks.   
  
“did jinyoung — d-did that boy made you cry?” woojin's eyes goes wide. the boy nods. and woojin was about to look for jinyoung when daehwi stopped him.   
  
“oh god, no! hyung, that's not what i meant! he just let me borrow his laptop, and i've watched that drama called 'one liter of tears' and i've been bawling my eyes out for two hours already.” he explains, pointing at the screen of jinyoung's laptop.   
  
the two sighs in relief, and ends up bingewatching with daehwi.   
  
-   
  
a week had passed, and daehwi was on the last episode. every single episode made him cry. it was so angsty. this time, he was watching it on the television. the members are out, savouring the free time they got. albeit night, the others have yet to come back.   
  
as soon as he arrived on the dorm, he quickly took jinyoung's laptop. he was too itchy to watch it. he came back from a date with twice and somi.   
  
“aigoo, daehwi-yah, you're crying too much,” beside him was jinyoung, the boy had just came home and had seen daehwi arranging the snacks and the drama.   
  
daehwi's teary eyes remains focused on the television. he was too immersed of the episode.   
  
“hwi, don't ignore me,” jinyoung huffs, but the boy is still focused. “yah,” he taps the boy's shoulder, but the other only shrugs his hand away.   
  
“daehwi~” he says, hugging the boy, but the other still ignored him. he never acted cutesy before, he hates doing it, but daehwi isn't talking to him. he pouts, kissing daehwi's shoulder. “hwi! hwi! hwi!” he continued calling out.   
  
he rolls in front daehwi, sat on his lap, and even pushes him. but neither of those tactics had stopped daehwi from ignoring him.   
  
he sighs, his arms crossed, he thinks of another way. and as if he heard a ting, and saw a light bulb above his head, a thought came up.   
  
he shifts nearer to the boy, leaning on him as he whispers on the other's ear, “i love you,” he mutters. and as if it was a magic word, daehwi turns around. albeit dark, he still had seen a tinge of pink on his and the younger’s face. and suddenly, it felt hot.   
  
his eyes travels down to daehwi's lips, he gulps. as he leaned in. eyes closed, their lips attached to each other, they both felt fireworks on their hearts.   
  
after a second or two, he felt daehwi pushing him away. he knew then and there, he fucked up. he shouldn't have done that! it was a dumb move and now daehwi would ignore him, he lost his bestfriend, he lost daehwi! oh god, he didn't know what to reason. he doesn't want to lose daehwi.   
  
“w-what?” the other asks, still flustered.   
  
even though jinyoung regrets doing so, he can't turn away from it. he already did it. stupid him.   
  
“i-i love you, i really do! not just a friend or bestfriend, i love you,” he was looking for words, but he was put into halt when he felt a pair of lips on his.   
  
he opens his eyes, and saw daehwi's closed. soon, their lips moved in sync.   
  
“oh, tea.” daehwi pulled away to see the members looking at them, phones directed to him and jinyoung, with smiles on their faces.   
  
“d-does that mean you love me too?” jinyoung, who seemed unaware of everyone, asks daehwi. he might know that everyone sees them, but he can't just let this go away. he looks at the other, as the boy shrinks, face red, as he nods.   
  
jinyoung doesn't know what to say, he felt... he can't explain it! it was above joy! it was just so... he is in love.   
  
he jumps to the other, hugging him, as he leans to kiss the boy, “i love you damn so much,” he whispers before kissing him.   
  
“it was 'i love you so damn much' but i love you too,” daehwi says between their kisses.


End file.
